


That's Not Elfroot

by chiarascura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard Anders curse and remembered she was in Anders’ clinic, in public. “So, good news, bad news time.” Hawke’s attention was fully entranced by Isabela’s full lips and the little gold stud glinting at her, begging for her to suck it into her mouth. Isabela’s hands came up to rest on her shoulders. “Good news, Hawke is fully recovered and can leave the clinic. Bad news, she took a love potion and is about to get very horny, very quickly.” She could feel Anders fretting beside her but couldn’t bring herself to care.</p><p>Isabela laughed. “Why do you even have a love potion like that?” Hawke trailed her lips up the side of Isabela’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the dark column. “Anders, I, uh,” Isabela’s conversation was interrupted by her soft moan at Hawke’s ministrations. “I don’t think we’ll make it back to the mansion.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Elfroot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age Kink Meme
> 
> Hawke unknowingly gets their hands on an aphrodisiac and uses it in the vicinity of their LI, thinking it was a simple healing portion.
> 
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=59498331#t59498331

Hawke licked the salty-sweet taste from her lips and frowned in confusion. “This tastes different.”

Isabela looked up from her perch on one of Anders’ tables, flipping her daggers around in her deft hands. “What’s that, sweet thing?” 

Their mission on the Wounded Coast ended in a badly bleeding wound across Hawke’s torso, and Anders could only do so much on the beach with the sand and surf. The three of them trekked back to the clinic for cleaning supplies and more healing potions. 

“The potion, it’s… it tastes different.” A tingling sensation began at the base of her spine, and her muscles began to loosen. “Feels different. Anders…” She sat on another table in the clinic where he treated patients, and she squirmed as heat diffused through her body. 

He looked up from rummaging through a wooden box in the room that doubled as his office and his bedroom. “Is something wrong?” He brushed his hands on the sides of his coat and came over towards her. 

“My…” Her mouth was suddenly dry, and heat pooled between her legs. She looked back over at Isabela, who sat with her legs crossed, showing off bare skin all the way up her thigh. Hawke became distracted by the expanse of smooth, dark skin, wanting to run her hands all the way up until they reached the black silk underthings she knew Isabela wore today. She wanted to pull them off and—

Anders’ fingers under her chin jerked her head back to look at him. He opened her eyes with his hands, looking into them. “Your eyes are dilated more than I expected.” He lifted the loose tunic she wore to examine her belly where she had been injured. “The wound is closed cleanly, so I don’t…” The feel of his hands running over her skin sent a shiver down her spine, and a moan fell from her mouth. Anders immediately pulled his hands away from her, and glanced guiltily back at Isabela. The pirate narrowed her eyes at the pair of them, hopped off the table, and sashayed over to them. 

Hawke’s eyes were glued to Isabela’s swaying hips and she involuntarily licked her lips. She felt Anders grab the empty vial beside her, but she couldn’t look away from the beautiful woman in front of her. “Bela,” she breathed and reached out to pull the other woman’s body between her legs. Her hands moved up and down Isabela’s sides, the worn fabric of her shirt feeling so good under her palms. She wished she could feel Isabela’s skin directly, and moved her hands to unlace her shirt. 

She heard Anders curse and remembered she was in Anders’ clinic, in public. “So, good news, bad news time.” Hawke’s attention was fully entranced by Isabela’s full lips and the little gold stud glinting at her, begging for her to suck it into her mouth. Isabela’s hands came up to rest on her shoulders. “Good news, Hawke is fully recovered and can leave the clinic. Bad news, she took a love potion and is about to get very horny, very quickly.” She could feel Anders fretting beside her but couldn’t bring herself to care.

Isabela laughed. “Why do you even have a love potion like that?” Hawke trailed her lips up the side of Isabela’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the dark column. “Anders, I, uh,” Isabela’s conversation was interrupted by her soft moan at Hawke’s ministrations. “I don’t think we’ll make it back to the mansion.”

Anders sighed. “Fine, fine. Go in there. It should wear off… eventually.” Hawke ignored him and continued trailing kisses along Isabela’s neck, suckling on the shell of her ear, moving her hands along Isabela’s back. Touching her stoked the fire building in Hawke’s belly and she wanted to rub her hands everywhere on her pirate’s body.

Isabela pulled away, lacing their fingers together, and Hawke whined. “Come on, love, let’s get you into bed.” She tugged on her hand, pulling her into the back room and pushing her down onto the flimsy cot. Hawke writhed on the sheets, the scratchy material sending a blaze of heat through her body. 

“Oh, Bela,” she moaned loudly. Isabela laughed and followed her onto the bed, kneeling over her thighs and bending down to press kisses to Hawke’s collarbones. She couldn’t help squirming under her lover’s mouth on her chest and the hands pulling her tunic’s laces apart, finally leaving her chest bare. “Your hands are so… yummy.” The cool air rushed against her fevered skin, leaving goosebumps. 

Isabela chuckled against her skin, pressing kisses into the valley between her breasts. “That’s right, tell me about my yummy hands. Do you like when they do this?” She ran them over Hawke’s full breasts, circling the areola on one and pinching the other. Hawke cried out and her toes curled involuntarily. All the sensations she was used to feeling with Isabela were heightened. Each brush of skin felt like a trail of pure fire on her body. 

“Touch me,” she breathed. Finally, Isabela bent her head to suck one nipple into her mouth and Hawke heard herself scream. Her tongue laved around the tender spot, before the pressure increased and then the hint of teeth set her body trembling. The heat of her mouth made her legs quake where Isabela’s body rested on them. Hawke slid her hands into Isabela’s hair, dislodging her bandana, and she tried not to pull her hair too much. She didn’t know if she succeeded, and couldn’t focus on it with Isabela’s lovely mouth on her chest. 

“Oh, Bela, oh darling, your mouth, your wonderful mouth…” Hawke knew she was babbling, but couldn’t stop or bring herself to care. Isabela seemed to enjoy it, although Hawke knew she wasn’t living up to their usual level of dirty talk. She couldn’t string more than two words together through the haze of lust clouding her thoughts.

Isabela switched from one breast to the other, giving it the same attention, and the fire between Hawke’s legs felt like it would set the bed on fire. After what felt like ages of sweet torture, Isabela began to move down Hawke’s body, leaving bites and nips every inch or so. She lapped her tongue at Hawke’s navel and Hawke clutched the sheets below her in a white-knuckled grip. 

Hawke’s plain cotton smallclothes were soaked all the way through. Isabela pressed her face to the damp fabric and Hawke could feel the point of her nose against her clit. She let out another groan as Isabela’s mouth pressed kisses to her through the material. “Bela, stop teasing, just, you, Bela, please,” she begged. 

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Isabela teased, and shifted Hawke’s legs to pull the cloth from her hips and place Hawke’s thighs on top of her shoulders. Her core felt slightly cooler from exposure to the air, but the fire burning within was unaffected.

She teased the soft skin of her inner thighs with her darting tongue, never reaching the spot Hawke wanted. She jerked her hips up, seeking Isabela’s clever tongue, but the pirate’s hands held her down. “Uh-uh, none of that now,” her gentle rebuke was followed by a sharper nip to her thigh and Hawke whined. If Isabela didn’t touch her now, Hawke was sure she would incinerate right here.

Finally, Isabela’s tongue touched her swollen clit, and Hawke wailed. Her hands left the wrinkled sheets to cover her own breasts, pinching at the nipples for the extra sensation. Each touch sent jolts of heat down to her cunt where Isabela suckled. 

Isabela’s masterful tongue swirled around the sensitive bud, rendering Hawke unable to think of anything other than her lover’s body. She felt one finger press into her slick cleft, crooking upwards and hitting her sweet spot. Another finger joined it, slowly thrusting in and out in time with the tongue pressing against her clit. She felt herself spiralling upwards with pleasure, every thought centered on the woman between her legs. 

After what felt like eternity and a split second, Hawke came. The sensations from her cunt took everything from her except the haze of pleasure. She heard herself screaming and felt wetness on her face running down her temples into her hair. Isabela’s firm grip braced her hips to the bed, and her mouth and fingers slowly worked Hawke down from her orgasm. 

Hawke heaved in breath like she had been running from Darkspawn. She stared at the ceiling and listened to the rush of blood in her ears for a few moments. Isabela’s face came into view, her smile glistening with Hawke’s own juices. Hawke lifted a shaky hand to the side of Isabela’s face, pulling her down for a kiss. She lapped the moisture off her lover’s face, and pulled her body in to lie down next to her.

After another moment coming down, Hawke felt the fire starting to bank in her belly again. She wondered if the aphrodisiac was ready for round two, and the jolt in her wet and used cunt let her know yes, it was. 

She heard a sharp knock against the door, and Anders’ voice drifted from outside. “If you two are quite done, I need my room back.”

“It’s your own fault,” Hawke called out. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t love listening to that.” Isabela smirked as she heard Anders cough and stutter a response, and looked down at Hawke with affection in her eyes. “Want to go back to your place and finish this off?” Her hand pulled Hawke’s down to feel the dampness in her black silk panties, and Hawke grinned. 

“I wonder if Anders has any more of that stuff.”


End file.
